Teach Me How to Love
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Teach me how to love, when the sun turns to rain. How to give too much, without expecting back the same. Teach me how to love.


Title: Teach Me How to Love

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Teach me how to love, when the sun turns to rain. How to give too much, without expecting back the same. Teach me how to love.

Disclaimer: WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. "Teach Me How to Love" is owned by Alexz Johnson.

-

_Teach me how to love,  
Show me where I stand  
Catch me when I fall  
Pick me up again  
Tech me how to feel  
When to take a breath  
How do people heal,  
when they're scared to death._

Jeff Hardy's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew:

"Ohh, come the hell on. Why not?" my best friend, Chantel's, voice questioned.

I rolled my eyes and put down the notebook that I was writing in. I was writing a poem abou--.

"Well?" Chantel waited for an answer. My thoughts being interupted.

I looked out the plane window and didn't say anything.

"Jeffy?" she said sweetly.

"Because," I finally said, glacing at her lovingly. Though, she didn't see it in a loving way. In fact I don't even know which way she sat it. "Love is something you can't teach, it's something that you feel."

Chantel had been in lots of bad relationships. Most of them ended bad. It hurt to hear her crying on the phone telling me about how she realized the guy she was with was married and had two kids. Then there's, what she calls, 'the babymomma' drama. That's happened quite a few times, crazy ex-girlfriends suck. I know from experience. Her relationships never lasted long.

She didn't say anything, just pondered what I said. "Then help me understand it."

"I don't understand it myself." Was my truthful answer.

"Oh please, you get girls all the time."

"Has to do with my Southern charm." I smiled playfully. "And there's lots of girls around, yes. But,"

"There goes that but." She rolled her eyes, "the one where you _try_ to prove me wrong."

"Not always. But like I was sayin', there's lots of girls around, but not the one I want."

"And which one do you want?"

You. "Why? So you could go and blab it to everyone?"

"I can keep a secret."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Not very good, but I can sometimes." She pouted.

I smiled, wanting to kiss her more than ever. "Okay."

"What?"

"I'll teac--."

"Seriously?" she said, egarly.

Let's see my options, say no because I don't want her with any other guy that's not me. Or say yes and make her realize that it's not her, it's those dumbass guys. Right now, no is looking pretty good. "Yeah, seriously."

A beautiful smile lit her face, and her brown eyes eyes brightened. "Thank you so much, Jeff!" she leaned over in her seat to wrap me in her warm embrace. I hugged her back, loving her even more than before.

"So," she pulled away, making me feel cold and unnatural. "What are you going to teach me first?"

Uhh. "Um.." what the fuck was I going to teach her? "About…how to…umm, love."

"I got that part down." She rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Waiting for an answer. A better one than I had originally gave her.

"About how to trust, even when you're scared."

"Scared?"

I nodded. "Scared to death." I said in a mysterious tone.

She giggled, accepting the answer.

_Teach me how to love,  
when the sun turns to rain  
How to give too much,  
Without expecting back the same  
Teach me how to love,  
when I've lost my way  
How to not give up  
When I wanna run away  
Teach me how to love_

Chantel's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew:

Jeff is such an idot. Gah. Why the hell can't he see this is a damn set up to get him to like me? In more a than a friend way.

I knew he'd take pity on me and help me due to the fact I've been in lots of bad relationships. I didn't realize what I had right in front of my eyes, that was until about two weeks ago when Katie asked if Jeff and I were dating. I laughed, but then the idea of it made my heart beat fast. It sounded sweet, magical.

So, then. With two weeks planning time, I came up with this little plan. Will it work? Who knows. But if not, then I'll have to come up with something else.

I looked at Jeff, he had went right back to writing. I wonder what he's writing about.

"What cha writing?"

"A poem."

"Ohh." It went silent again. "About what?"

"About whom."

"About whom?" I asked, standing corrected.

"You're nosey."

And you're sexy. "So?" Nothin' wrong with being nosey. Pssh. Not like I'm stalking or something. Nope, that was crossed off the 'plans to get Jeff to like me' list right off the bat. Right along with, kidnapping, hypnosis and the ever so popular, love potion.

"Jeffy. How am I supposed to trust a guy, when the only good guy I know out there is you?"

He grinned slightly. "Then maybe I'm the only one worth trusting."

I want you to love me. Why don't you love me? I trust you with my heart. 'I'm beginning to think so' is what I wanted to say. But how do I respond to something like that without letting him know my true feelings? "Maybe." I blushed slightly.

It was silent once again.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts, we're preparing to land in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania." _The pilot's voice rung over the speakers.

I turned and went to fasten my seatbelt, when Jeff leaned over and put it in for me.

"Uh…thanks." Why did he do that? I was slightly confused.

"No problem."

Jeff's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew:

**A few days later**

"I'm never going to learn how not to be scared to love. Love is a risk; you're heart is on the line. I'm surprised there are people brave enough to get into a damn relationship."

"That's where trust comes in." I told her, placing a hand on her's. Her skin was so soft.

We sat across from each other at an ice cream shop. She was eating a butter pecan ice cream cone. While I had the best kind, vanilla.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's skip this lesson. What's the next one?"

What?

"You can't skip."

"Yes, I can. We'll go back to it, I promise. Just, please?" she asked. Her brown eyes were as beautiful as ever in the light. She twirled a piece of her brown hair, which went perfect with her dark complexion.

Of course I gave into her. "Okay."

"Yayy!" she leaned across the table to give me a hug.

"You better not get that ice cream in my hair." I warned. As much as I loved her I did not want butter pecan ice cream in my rainbow colored hair.

She pulled away. "Don't jinx yourself." She ate some of her ice cream while I observed her.

She looked up. "Staring much?"

I didn't say anything.

"Do you like what you see?"

Ohh, yes, baby I do. "No." I told her, before looking down then back up. She looked amused. "I'm just thinking of the next thing to teach you."

"Sex Ed."

My eye's widened.

"Kidding! Kidding! You're such a loser."

A loser who's in love with you, and I'm prepared to make you see. "Fight, you have to fight for someone you love. You can't give up on them if you're truly in love. Not unless it's harmful to you, or puts you at risk or something." I'm going to fight for your love, baby. It's me and you.

"Okay. Well. I know how to fight for love. I've been fighting my whole life for it."

I nodded. Knowing what she was talking about. She grinned, and then I grinned. We connected.

_Give me room to fail  
Let me make mistakes  
Help me mend my heart  
It always seems to break_

Chantel's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew:

That sexy ass grin. I swear that man is so beautiful. And he just doesn't even know.

"So, what's after the fighting for love?" I wondered.

"We go back to lesson one."

"…" what the hell? Was he serious? No lesson fucking one! Damn it! "How about lesson three?"

"After this lesson we're going back to lesson one."

"No, we're not."

"Yes." He said, leaning forward in his seat. I licked my lips and then stared at his own. His lips were so beautiful, and soft. I wanted so bad to kiss them.

I leaned forward myself, and then he smiled. He leaned forward even more, and I rolled my eyes while doing the same. His lips were inches away from mine. Try not to smile. Don't smile. I almost smiled. Grrrrrr. I fucking failed. How dare my lips betray my mind?

"What are you smiling about?" he leaned back in his seat.

"What no kiss?" I asked in a playful mocking tone. I pouted, and sat back into my seat.

"Do you deserve one?" I ate some more of my ice cream, and noticed him doing the same.

"You tell me."

"You're pretty." He responded.

"Genetics." I answered truthfully.

"Yet when you're with your family, you're always the one who stands out the most."

"That's because everyone's old." I laughed.

He just smiled, but soon it turned into frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, deeply concerned.

Jeff's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew:

"What's wrong?" she repeated for a second time.

I blinked. "Nothing. We should go." That way she would never know that her malicious ex-boyfriend was here with the girl he cheated on her with.

"No, we shouldn't until you tell me what's wrong."

Umm… Uhh…"I just remembered…" I lied badly. "I have to call my dad and ask him about his doctor's appointment."

"Here," she put her cell phone on the table. "Use my phone."

I said nothing and just closed my eyes. How was I going to get out of this lie?

"I know you're lying, Jeffrey."

Damn, she just had to use the full first name. I stood up, and went to throw out the rest of my ice cream cone. She stood up and did the same.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, walking out of the ice cream shop door. She stopped right as I held the door open and looked directly into the eyes of her ex.

I looked at her ex and noticed him give her a slight wave. His girlfriend did the same, only smirking.

"Chantel, I'm so sorry."

She flipped them off, glaring.

"Let's go." I told her, but that's when he and his plaything decided to walk over to us.

"I see you're still bitter and alone." His girlfriend spoke, smirking even more for putting Chantel down.

"She's not alone."

"I mean alone as in, single. No boyfriend because she's too ug--." Before she could continue my lips connected with Chantel's.

The kiss was magical, her soft lips mashed together with my own. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I put mine around her waist, pulling her even closer.

I heard the whore mutter a, "let's go else where." To her boyfriend before they walked out of the shop.

I unwillingly pulled away from Chantel. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I so think we should see my exes more often." She laughed, walking passed me and toward the car parked on the street. I nodded, following after her, while touching my lips.

If that wasn't the best kiss ever, then I don't know what could be better.

_Teach me how to love,  
when the sun turns to rain  
How to give too much,  
Without expecting back the same  
Teach me how to love,  
when I've lost my way  
How to not give up  
When I wanna run away  
Teach me how to love_

Chantel's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew:

How dare that stupid ass mother fucker! I can't stand his ass, and that fucking whore! Who do the hell do they think they are.

As you can see I was pissed off from what happened when we were about to leave the ice cream place. I had a right to be. I couldn't stand Cole and his girlfriend Phoebe. She was such a ho, I even heard she jacked my brother off. It was probably true, too.

That night I lay in my bed. My plan on getting Jeff to 'teach me how to love' clearly wasn't working. I needed to do something else, have it change coarse before it'd crash and burn right in my face. I picked up my cell phone on the nightstand and press speed dial number three.

"Hello?" Jeff's sexy voice asked.

"Hey, Jeff."

"What's up?"

"Can you meet me by the pool, say about one O'clock."

"One o'clock tomorrow, or tonight?"

"AM, foo." I laughed.

"It closes at twelve."

For someone who takes so many damn risks in the ring…I swear.

"Let me worry about that, and make sure nobody knows where you're going."

"Alright, bye, baby. I mean…Chantel."

I rolled my eyes and then hung up the phone. HE CALLED ME BABY! My mind and heart raced passionately, as I stood up and did a happy dance.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Katie, observing me cautiously.

"Jeff called me baby!" Katie knew of my affection for Jeff.

"Ohh. Yayy!" Katie said before breaking out in a huge smile. She grabbed my hands and then we jumped up and down together. I stopped after a second, and then she was still jumping. Finally she noticed that I wasn't jumping, and she stopped as well.

"No, bitch…just no." I shook my head.

We both burst into a fit of giggles, as I fell backward on my bed.

_Love...  
Love is the answer they say  
But it's hard to find it  
I…  
I won't get out of my own way  
till I fall deep inside it_

I stood shivering in the cold air as I waited for Jeff to show up. Even though I was wearing an overcoat and a swimming cap, it was still freezing. But seeing Jeff would make it all worth while. I smiled at the thought and looked down to my bare feet.

"Waiting for someone?" his country accent called out, he hopped the gate that was blocking the pool area.

"Show off!" I laughed as he made his way over to me.

"The gate was closed."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't unlocked. How you think I got in here." I went into my trench coat pocket and pulled out the keys.

"You stole the keys?"

"Nah, the manager of the hotel's daughter is a huge Cena fan. So, eh. I set up something where the little girl could meet John if I got the keys to the pool tonight."

"You so owe John."

Ugh. Just the thought of that. "I know, and I bet he's going to keep reminding me of that. But tonight, it's just me and you." I put the keys back into my pocket and embraced Jeff. He hugged me back tightly. I wish he would never let me go.

But I pulled away. I had some confessing to do.

"Jeff," I paused.

"Yeah?" he questioned, looking directly in my eyes.

I looked down, but he took his hand and raised my head gently. His touch sent butterflies to my stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "I just want to tell you that you don't have to teach me how to love anymore."

"Why not? I thought you wanted me to."

"I know how to love, Jeff." Because I love you.

He was silent.

"I love you, Jeff. I'm in love with you."

His eyes widened in surprise. Oh my God! He didn't feel the same way. He doesn't love me. I just made things super weird. I tear fell out of my eye.

After a moment of silence I spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Chantel," before he could say anymore I did a back flip directly into the pool that was behind me.

The water felt so good against my skin, and I was so glad that I had swimming cap on because if I didn't my hair would look hit.

I was in there for almost a minute, I was good at holding my breath. When I felt someone – I'm guessing Jeff, obviously, grabbed my waist and pull me to the surface. I took a few breaths as he brought me to the stairs and I got out.

I turned to him. "What're you doing? I was fine in there."

He got out of the pool. "I was making sure the love of my life didn't drown to death."

"I would n--." I paused. "The love of your life?" a toothy grin was soon placed on my face.

He nodded. "I love you Chantel." He came over to me, and I went straight into his arms. Our lips connected and I knew he was the one that I would always love.

I pulled away and looked directly into his green orbs.

"You know how you 'taught me how to love'?"

"You mean tried?"

I nodded, and undid my trench coat. Taking it off and letting it drop to my feet. "I have a few things to teach you."

Jeff stared at my naked body before smirking. "Well then, get to teachin'."

I giggled.

_Teach me how to love,  
when the sun turns to rain  
How to give too much,  
Without expecting back the same  
Teach me how to love,  
when I've lost my way  
How to not give up  
When I wanna run away  
Teach me how to love_

--

A/n: Well damn, get the teachin' yo. Lol. This story is for Chantel! Yayy! Happy birthday girly! I hope that it's everything you wanted it to be. And don't forget to buy me a present! Lol. Love ya, chica!

Another A/n: Sooo, this story is about, Chantel and Jeff being in love with each other. The other doesn't know, so Chantel comes up with a plan to have him teach her how to love so he would fall in love with her. But, with Chantel being so impatient and it working out not as planned she just decides to tell him. So, she calls him and tells him to meet her at the hotel pool. And then she tells him, and at first he's stunned. But then he tells her his feelings too.

I dunno why I felt the need to explain what it's about but I just did. Lol.


End file.
